Talk:Episode 140: Under the Starry Sky/@comment-10483040-20130908025258
My predictions for Kourins Status. 1: She might be reversed already but not into an evil being. For example When Jillian and SHarlene weere reversed they were quiet and werent spewing anything about hating one of Leon`s charecteristics or viewpoints which is most of the reversed fighters motivations ( Asaka and Tetsu are whatg I mean. Another reason why is because The SIT trio didnt really change when being reversed. They acted very similiar to what they are normally only just as annoying. I believe that maybe Kourin is reversed during that whole idol period along with Rekka as Rekka already has a reverse unit revealed ( Not anime revealed though) so I`m leaning towards reversed but opposite of her strong confident persona into a shy emotional persona 2: She`s reversed in the normal IM EVIL way and is just hiding it by acting as normal as she can. When Kenji was reversed he became very quiet until he had to reveal that he was changed, This could be appied to Kourin as she could just be hiding that she`s reversed. Another reason why sxhe might be ``Evil reversed`` is that In the recent episode Maki ( The first girl seen to know about Reverse) is watching her and is monitoring her by staying in her room. THe people who set up schedule and probably rooms and teams was probably the student council so it would make sense to watch her development. What I think will happen if they decide to do this is that Kourin might lead AIchi to the tree to confuse him and make him think that she likes him. She will reveal She`s reversed and probably battle Aichi. I have no idea if they would even dco this route but it might be logical for Void to do is by diving the leader from the pack by using a key member of Aichi`s team to keep him into a false sense of security. We`ve had Void thinking okay plans by infecting a school to take out Ren and sheer coincidence for Leon but this would be Void using his pieces to his advantage. 3: She`s perfectly fine and that over the break of being an idol someone or something was showing off boyfriends or asking her about boyfriends and it made her think about who she likes and she believes it might be Aichi. I have zero faith this idea will fly since we`ve mostly seen ok development and growth, Throwing a love story or love triangle ( If Misaki does join the fray) might be too weird and have fans who enjoy the cardfights leave since it might turn into a romance. It would be good story telling turning someone that admits they likes aichi against him. 4: Maki infects her while on the trip leading into 2. Its all i can think of for this theroy besides her being in Kourins room this has no evidence backiing it up but I can put it in. If you have any arguments against my theories let me know! I would love to hear your opinions and ideas about this and if you agre with me let me know why you think that might be the way there going.